They Say He's Dangerous
by karreana
Summary: AU Chloe is just a normal girl but what happens when two brothers start at the school. they not supernaturals, just normal teenagers. hope you like. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

CPOV

The first thing i noticed when i got to school that day was that there seemed to be an awful lot of gossip going on. Everywhere i looked as i walked through the school halls there were groups gathered around whispering, and although i'm not a huge fan of gossip i had to admit that it got me curious. So when i saw my two closest friends, Liz and Tori, hunched together whispering near my locker i couldn't help but ask what was going on.

"Two new guys started today" Liz almost squealed excitedly.

It was almost comical to see Liz so excited at the prospect of making new friends, then again that was liz all over, happy and chirpy and always nice to every one.

Tori was another story, we all new that the only reason she was so excited about new guys at the school was the fact that they were fresh meat, i almost felt sorry for the boys whoever they were.

"So what do you know about them?" i asked ready to see them in full gossip mode, always a fun sight.

"They're called Simon Bae and Derek Souza" liz answered

"They're foster brothers" tori said almost befor liz had finished.

"They're both juniors" hurriedly said liz.

"Simon's an artist and..."

"Derek's supposedly some sort of genius" tori cut in.

"So have either of you seen them yet?" i asked as we started towards our class.

"No" they said in unison and i could help but laugh at their glum expressions.

When the lunch bell rang i almost ran to my locker to get my packed lunch, i had missed breakfast this morning because i was running late so my stomach had been letting it's displeasure about that fact known all through the last hour. Somehow Liz and Tori still managed to beat me to our lockers, it amazed me how they always did that, i blame it on my much shorter legs. As i got closer i noticed that they were talking to some guy but i couldn't see who it was. it wasn't until i was right next to them that i realised that this must be one of the new guys.

"Oh hey chloe, what took you so long" Tori teased.

"Chloe this is Simon Bae, Simon this is our friend Chloe Saunders" Liz introduced us.

Simon held his hand out and i took it. While Liz and Tori continued to quiz Simon on his life story i took in his appearance.

He was about 5"7. He looked Korean but had blonde hair and i couldnt help but wonder if it was dyed, i wanted to ask but thought it would be rude. He seemed to always be smiling, and when he occasionally glanced my way i noticed that his eyes seemed to sparkle with amusement. When he looked at me again and saw me staring i couldn't help the blush that crept up my face.

SPOV

Chloe is cute i thought to myself as i watched her blush and Liz were still chatting away trying to get the most gossip about the new guy, don't get me wrong i noticed that they were both hot but there was just something so captivating about little chloe. As we talked we headed towards the lunch room but i couldn't help but notice that Chloe lagged behind a little, almost like she wasn't really a part of the group, like she maybe prefered to do her own thing. We all sat down at a large table in the furthest corner right next to the window and Liz informed me that this was their regular table and Tori mentioned not so subtally that i was welcome to join them there any time, seems i'm a hot commodity. While we sat, talked and ate our lunches i noticed that even though more and more people joined us at the table Chloe didn't really join in much, oh i had no doubt that she was listening it was the polite thing to do and i got the impression that she was a very polite person, but for the most part she just stared out the window and seemed to be in her own world. She kind of reminded me of Derek in that sense who was probably even now hiding out somewhere queit reading somethin on quantim physics or something else i could never hope to understand.

When Chloe finished her lunch she stood up, waved at Tori and Liz, gave a warm smile to everyone else and walked out of the lunchroom. i wondered where she was going on her own, lunch wasn't even half way through yet. Tori and Liz were again the ones to offer an explanation.

"Don't mind Chloe, she always goes of on her own for a while at lunch" Tori stated.

" Where does she go?" i asked hoping i didn't sound too interested. They both tried to hold back smirks so i knew i wasn't successful.

"To the Library or somewhere else quiet so she can write in her journal" Liz cheerily said.

When i still looked puzzled, i mean afterall how many fifteen year old girls would leave lunch early just to go write in a journal, Tori explained.

"Chloe is a wannabe screenwriter and directer and she is very talented at it" Tori said sounding almost proud of her friend.

"She gets all sorts of ideas for movies and such through the day but if she doesn't write them down now she will forget them before she gets home" Liz informed me.

"And you never know, one of those ideas that she had in second period math could be the one that will be her big break in a few years time" Tori joked but i had to admit she had a point, after all don't i do something similar with my sketches, get them down on paper before i forget i mean you never know when inspiration will hit. And that is just what i said to Liz and Tori and that's when one of the other girls at the table, who had obviously been listening in, decided to butt in.

"That Chloe is so wierd, she's a right little freak" she sneered, obviously hoping to get my attention on her instead of Chloe. Tori and Liz both stood up outraged, Tori especially looked like she would rip this girl a new one for insulting her friend.

"Shut your fat mouth Rae before i shut it for you, you don't know what you're talking about" Tori hissed menacingly.

I made i mental note to stay away from Rae And it would probably be safer not to piss Tori off, though baiting her could be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

DPOV

I hated starting a new school, it was always the same. It was easy for Simon to settle in, usually by the end of the first few days he had more girls phone numbers than he knew what to do with them, he usually ended up on the basketball team or the soccer team and it never took him long to find a group of friends. With me it was never that simple. I didn't make friends all that easy, the other kids were usually scared of me or too grossed out. It wasn't my fault really i can't help the way i look, it's genetics. I'm 6"2 and big built, ok so i do work out but that's mostly because i've always been restless and i'm not exactly a team player, other than having a kick about with my brother, so that didn't exactly leave me with a lot of options so because of this i've built up quite a bit of muscle. Also in the last couple years i went through what simon likes to call my puberty smackdown but thankfully mother nature has decided to cut me some slack in the last few months but lets just say it didn't help with making any potential friends, not that i was usually all that interested in making friends anyway, i've always been happy with just me, Simon my foster brother and my foster dad.

I will admit though that this school did seem pretty good. They specialised in science, math, computer technology and the arts.

Right now i was in the library. I had a feeling that i would be spending alot of time here the place was huge and looked like it had recently been modernised. i ended up in a section called the sun room which someone suggested to me. it was obvious that it was one of the new additions to the building, it was a large extention with large windows taking up the majority of three out of four of the walls allowing the maximum amount of natural light to enter the room. It was filled with large, comfy sofas and chairs with tables. Though this looked like a good place to hang out there was only two other people here and they were eating their lunches. I looked around and saw a notice on the wall that said that food and drink was allowed. Excellent i thought, it meant that i could stay here.

I went and sat in one of the chairs in the far corner and put my bag on the table, i pulled my things out and had a bite of my sandwhich and put the earbuds to my ipod in my ears before i started the algebra work the teacher gave me. Because i do advanced work in some subjects i usually have to deal with incompitant teachers who don't really know what to do with me, especially when i first start at a school, but Mrs James is different she seems to be quite an intelligent teacher and gave me work that i might even find challenging, and it isn't often that happens at school anymore.

I had just settled into a rythem of eating my lunch, listening to my music which i had cranked up the volume to so i wouldn't have to listen to the rooms other two inhabitants inate chatter, and was concentrating on the trig i was doing when i lifted my head while i thought. And that's when i saw her enter the room. She was so petite i could probably lift her with one hand. she had blonde hair with red streaks in it which somehow seemed to suite her appearance just right. When she turned and looked at me i saw she had these big blue eyes that seemed to see right into me. Everything about her seemed to jump start all my protective instincts.

CPOV

I had decide to go to the Sun Room at the library to write some ideas into my journal, it is a place that has given me alot of inspiration over the last few months and the picturesque scene outside the window is so peaceful it always helps me relax.

When i walked into the room i looked around and was pleased to see that my favourite seat was free. There was only three other people who occupied the room, Two girls sat on one large sofa near the door and they were gossiping by the looks of it, probably about the one other person in the room. As soon as i saw him i new i had never seen him before, so this must be the new guy, Simon's foster brother, Derek Souza.

I walked over to my favourite chair in the corner next to the windows. i loved this chair it was so big and comfortable, i had actually tried to talk my dad into getting me one just like it for my room, and the lighting that came through the windows was perfect to read or write by. I pulled out my journal and ipod, put my earbuds in and turned down the volume so that it was just enough to block out the girls talking across the room but not loud enough to distract me, then placed my feet on the edge of the table so that i could rest my journal on my bent knees while i wrote.

I couldn't help but glance up at him just one more time and found him staring at me, i blushed and hurridly dropped my gaze. As i started writing i found my thoughts kept drifting back to Derek Souza. He was tall, though how tall i couldn't tell just how tall while he was sat down but i would say he was taller than simon, and most other guys at the school for that matter. He was wearing a loose black t-shirt but from what i could see of his arms and the size of his shoulders i would think that he had quite a bit of muscle under that shirt. His hair was jet black and looked like it could do with a cut, it flopped in front of his face. His eyes are such a bright green that i could tell the colour from across the room. Overall he looked kind of intimidating but when i looked into his eyes i had sensed something almost vulnerable about him. After that thought i forced myself to concentrate on the screenplay ideas i was writing and it wasn't long before i found my rythem and lost myself to my writing.

DPOV

I couldn't stop staring at her. She was just sat on the oversized chair in the corner with her feet up on the table writing in somekind of notebook. I wondered what she was doing here alone at lunch, she didn't look to me like the kind of girl who would have a shortage of friends.

I tried to concentrate then on the algebra but it was only a few miniutes before i just had to look at her again. She was writing furiously now, her hand flying across the pages. I will admit that i was curious about what she was writing, it didn't look like something for school. She was concentrating so had on what she was doing she had this cute little furrow on her brow. Wow, did i just think she was cute.

I was so focused on that thought that i barely noticed that someone else had walked in the room, that is until she walked right up to blondie and waved a hand in front of her face and almost laughed at how she jumped like someone had had shocked herthen she pulled out her earbud and smiled at the other girl. I turned the volume down on my ipod then so that i could hear them talk.

"Hey Tori, is it time for class already?" blondie asked. It was the first time i had heard her speak and i couldn't stop myself from thinking that she had a lovely voice.

"Almost, yeah." the other girl, Tori, said.

Tori was tall for a girl, about 5"7, she had short, spikey black hair that i could swear had blue highlights in it. She was obviously blondie's friend.

She sat on the arm of the chair and looked at the book blondie had been writing in and said

"Oh wow Chloe, did you just do all that, you must of really had some inspiration today".

So, her name was Chloe.

Just after that the warning bell rang, making Chloe jump again, and she gathered her things up quick and Tori pulled her with her out of the room, but not before she looked back at me one more time in the doorway, blushed and fled. I grabbed my own stuff and slowly followed her out the room thinking. As cheesy as it is i couldn't help but be happy that she had looked back at me.


End file.
